Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for updating a real configuration of a medical technology apparatus and/or a central virtual image of the configuration of the medical technology apparatus stored in a central storage device.
The present invention is further based on a mobile unit with a memory for implementing such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
Medical technology apparatuses—for example x-ray apparatuses, ultrasound systems, magnetic resonance apparatuses and others—are more and more controlled by software. By contrast with many electronic devices for consumers, the software in medical technology apparatuses is not merely installed once on the system, but must continue to be maintained and updated during the lifetime of the respective medical technology apparatus. The underlying reasons for this are diverse, and extend from simple, small error corrections to serious safety-critical situations or regular security updates to avoid the risk of virus infections and data theft.
Furthermore, with medical technology apparatuses, for many maintenance tasks it is necessary to be able to gain access to a medical technology apparatus that is operated on the operator's premises. Examples of these types of accesses are usage data, logging and tracing information and image data from patients. Usage data can be used to improve the product or to predict a failure of replacement parts. Logging and tracing information can be used within the framework of fault tracing. Image data from patients can be used for checking imaging quality, for example.
It is possible to update the real configuration of the medical technology apparatus and/or of the central virtual image of the configuration of the medical technology apparatus stored in a central storage device relatively easily when the medical technology apparatus is regularly connected to the Internet or even permanently connected to the Internet. If, however, the medical technology apparatus is embodied as a mobile or also non-stationary apparatus that is not connected to the Internet, the updating of the real configuration of the medical technology apparatus and/or of the central virtual image of the configuration of the medical technology apparatus held in a central storage device is only possible with significant effort. This situation can arise in developing countries, but can also occur in other scenarios.
In order to still be able to carry out this type of updating for medical technology apparatuses that are not connected to the Internet, updates are performed via storage media (for example USB memory sticks or CDs or DVDs) for example, which are temporarily connected to the medical technology apparatus by a service technician. This activity is time-consuming and prone to errors.
The same applies to maintenance tasks for medical technology apparatuses that are not connected to the Internet. Here as well, access to the medical technology apparatus and data capture turn out to be extremely laborious. In many cases data capture is not even possible with sensible outlay. If it is undertaken despite this, this activity is also time-consuming and prone to errors.